Alyson Winchester: Dean's In Trouble
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Aly's observations when Dean gets in trouble with John and is punished. Implied parental spanking; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester.


Summary: Aly's observations when Dean gets in trouble with John and is punished. Implied parental spanking.

Aly: age 5, Sam: age 13, Dean age 17

Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester

 **AUTHOR's NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my stories, please check out my profile for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called The Adventures of Alyson Winchester, and there are several short stories about Aly at different ages. I hope you enjoy them, and if you do, please leave me a review!**

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

"DEAN ERIC WINCHESTER!" Daddy's raised voice roared through the house. I got up off of my bed and ran out to the kitchen, straight to Dean. He hadn't been home when I got home from school.

"Dean!" I held my arms up to him, but instead of scooping me up and tickling me like he usually did, he just leaned forward and gave me a loose hug. I noticed his head was turned towards Daddy.

I turned to look at Daddy. His face was red and his eyes were dark and a muscle twitched in his jaw. He was _very_ angry.

"What the hell is this, young man?" Dad asked tightly, gesturing to something on the table. It was a small plastic baggie, rolled up, with what looked like clumpy dried grass in it.

"Dad, I- I can explain-" Dean said hesitantly.

"Oh really. _Oh really?_ " Daddy put his hands on his hips. "I'd _love_ to hear your explanation. I'm anxiously awaiting how you're going to talk your way out of this!"

I looked back at Dean. His face was pale, except for a red spot high on each cheek, and he looked really nervous.

"Well, see, Dad, I was-" Dean started talking weakly, but Daddy interrupted him.

"Stop." he said, holding his hand up, palm out. "Just _stop_. There is _nothing_ you can say that is going to convince me to say, 'oh, I found a baggie of pot in your jeans, that's okay, son'. There is _no_ excuse. You know my stance on this, and you've known it for some time. You deliberately chose to disobey me. Or else you've suddenly become stupid- is that it? I can't see how you could honestly think that there was any way that this could go, other than with you ending up with a blistered ass."

Throughout this speech, Dean stared at the floor, shifting his weight occasionally.

"Well, which is it? Did you deliberately disobey me, or are you stupid?"

"I, uh, I-" Dean stammered.

"I guess it doesn't matter, because the end result is going to be the same. The why is irrelevant, the only thing that matters is that you're going to have trouble sitting for the next few days." Daddy's voice was hard and stern.

"Uh, Aly, let's go for a walk." Sam spoke up suddenly. All of us turned. He stood just inside the doorway of the kitchen. None of us had noticed him even coming into the room.

Sam quickly crossed the room and took my hand. "C'mon, Aly." he said urgently. He walked us over to the door and turned to look at Daddy for a long moment, and then at Dean.

"But Sam-" I said, as he pulled me into the living room.

"Let's ask Dean if he wants to come!" I stopped walking when we got outside to the sidewalk and pulled on Sam's hand.

"No, Aly, _let's go_. Dean can't come."

"Why not?"

"He- Dad has to finish talking to him." Sam was walking fast with me, pulling me down the sidewalk.

"Sammy, slow down!" I said, pulling on his hand again. "Why was Daddy so mad at Dean?"

"Uh, well, Dean did something, uh, wrong." Sam said uncertainly.

"What did he do?"

"Um, well..." Sam seemed like he didn't want to tell me.

"Is Dean gonna get a spanking?" I looked up at Sam as we walked.

"Yeah, he is." Sam said, with regret.

I felt confused. Normally for a spanking, nobody left the house. It could get loud, and you could hear the person getting spanked crying during and after, but it wasn't that big of a deal.

I realized something. "Wait, Sam!" I stopped and stared up at him, horrified. "Is- is Daddy gonna spank Dean with his belt?" I whispered.

"Yeah, probably." Sam said.

"Oh no!" I felt tears come to my eyes. I had been in the house a couple times when my brothers had gotten spankings with Daddy's belt, and it sounded much worse than a regular spanking. I couldn't even begin to imagine.

"But Sam, why?" I asked.

"Because Dean did something...really bad." Sam told me. "C'mon, let's keep walking."

We walked up a couple of blocks, and then back to our house. Sam walked in ahead of me, cautiously looking around. As the front door closed, Daddy came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Sit down, both of you." he said tersely, pointing to the sofa.

I followed Sam over to the sofa and we both sat down and looked up at Daddy. I noticed that Daddy's brown leather belt was on the coffee table, folded in half. He picked it up and began to thread it through his belt loops as he paced in front of us.

"I want you both to listen to me." Daddy said in a tight voice. "You are never, and I mean _never,_ to try any drugs of any kind, _is that clear?_ I'm not going to have any of my kids doing drugs, not while I'm alive!"

"Does that mean that we can try them after you're dead?" Sam asked in a low voice, glancing at me, and Daddy's face looked thunderous. He leaned over and smacked the back of Sam's head, then leaned down to him.

"Don't you _dare_ try anything, because I _will_ find out, and then I _will_ whip your ass, just like I whipped Dean's! You got that?" His dark eyes were intense.

"Uh, yes sir." Sam said, and I agreed quickly, "Yes sir." I was totally cowed by Daddy's anger. I swore to myself right then and there that I would never ever try any sort of drug ever, because I did not want to risk facing the wrath of John Winchester.

"Dean's confined to quarters for the rest of the night." Daddy said, dismissing us. 'Confined to quarters' meant that Dean had to stay in his bedroom for the rest of the night, no dinner, and no one could go in and talk to him. Sam stood up and walked down the hallway.

"But Daddy, what about my reading?" I asked. I was supposed to read out loud to someone for 15 minutes every night, and I usually did that with Dean- it had become a special thing that we did together every night.

"What about it?" Daddy looked at me, frowning a little bit.

"I read to Dean at bedtime. It's part of my homework."

"Well, you can read to Sam or me. Have you finished your homework?"

"Um, no. No sir." Daddy was still angry, and when he was mad like this it was best to be as respectful as possible.

"Go finish your homework while I make dinner."

"Yes sir." I said, and I got up and went to my room. As I walked down the hall, Sam came out of the bedroom he shared with Dean, his backpack on his shoulder. I caught a glimpse of Dean laying on his tummy on his bed, his face turned towards the wall, and I heard a hitched breath. I wanted so badly to go in and give him a hug, but I was scared that I would get into trouble if I did.

Daddy made hamburgers, home fries, and peas for dinner. I felt bad that Dean was missing the hamburgers, which was one of his favorite things to eat. We were all quiet as we ate, and I realized how much energy Dean brought to the table, because he was constantly joking with Sam and me and talking with Daddy. Daddy looked calm now, but I knew from past experience that he would still be grumpy for a while, and it was best to be on your best behavior for a while. Sam didn't tease me like he usually did, and when he tried to talk to Daddy, the only reply he got was, "Hmm."

Sam did the dishes, and then we watched one of the cartoons that I liked, about animals that lived in nursery rhymes. For once Sam didn't fuss at me about watching a little kid show, he sat quietly with me while we watched. When it was over, I got my book out of my backpack and read to him like I was supposed to. I missed Dean, though, because it was our special thing, and sometimes he would read to me and talk in the different voices of the characters in the books, to make me laugh.

The front door opened and Daddy came into the living room and said, "Bedtime,Aly." He had been sitting on the front porch with a glass in his hand. He set the glass on the coffee table.

"Yessir." I said, getting up from the sofa. He followed me into my room and helped me change into my pajamas, then he put toothpaste on my brush for me and watched me brush my teeth. After Daddy had tucked me in bed, Sam came in and hugged me too. I missed getting a hug from Dean, and I felt a little bit sad. I didn't dare ask about it though, because Daddy meant what he said, and if someone was confined to quarters for the night, that was that. I heard Sam go into the bathroom, and the shower start, and then I heard the front door open and close. I got up and walked out to the end of the hallway. I could see Daddy through the front window, sitting back down on the front porch, and I heard the scrape of metal on cement as he settled into the chair.

I hurried back down the hallway and opened the door of my brother's room. Dean was still laying in bed on his tummy, with his head turned away.

"Dean!" I whispered.

He turned his head towards me as I walked over to his bed.

"Aly, what are you doing in here!" Dean hissed. "If Dad catches you, you're gonna get it!" He turned and sat up, and I noticed him wince a little.

"I wanted to give you a good night hug!" I said.

He leaned down and put his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hugging him tightly.

"Well, my ass is sore, but it's my own stupid fault." He pulled back and looked at me. "Listen, don't sneak in here again, okay? I don't want _you_ ending up with a sore ass, kiddo." He kissed my forehead, and then gave me a little push.

"Back to bed." he said.

"Okay, Dean. I love you." I said.

"Love you back, short stuff."

I closed the door quietly and snuck back into my room, feeling better now that I had gotten to make sure that Dean was okay and I had been able to give him a hug.


End file.
